Blue Child
by KrowKun
Summary: AU: Matt's parents decide to adopt a child after a failed pregnancy, but the child they choose is far to nice and innocent for Matt's liking. Light MxM rated M for later chapters


**Title: Blue Child**

**Rating: T-M**

**Okay so I was itching to write a horror story and a death note story so here we are :'D**

* * *

><p>To say the very least he was displeased, the way his arms crossed and his frown set thin. His slumped posture gave away his emotions. He was more than displeased actually. His mother turned back and flashed a gentle smile, she knew her son was unhappy about their decision. It was not up to him though and really his opinion wasn't their concern. "Oh come on Matt, we figured you'd be happy about this," His mother chirped. Matt internally scoffed, he had been dragged out of bed at 6 a.m with less than two hours of sleep on a Saturday. Of course he had been grumpy when his parents delivered the 'good' news to the fifteen year old the night before. With practically no sleep and the fact he felt like he was going to die made his displeasure worse. What did his parents think was a good idea? To adopt; to adopt since their last pregnancy ended in tears. He hadn't been happy about the pregnancy either but not as much as this.<p>

So his father had all but dragged him into their car and were headed down south were the orphanage for the older children was housed. His parents thought it would be best to get a new 'pet', Matt prefered this term, his age; mostly so they could bond. Matt let his hands fall to his sides, deciding it took to much energy to keep them up. Matt had grinned like a moron when he reached into his pockets though; he had his PSP. He thanked his sleep deprived self for grabbing that important object. It was like Jesus himself had smiled upon him. Before he could even open it, the car jerked to a stop, thanks to his father's horrid driving. There was a long pathway that they still had yet to drive up, and they lead to a large building structured similar to church. A sign sat to Matt's left '_Wammy's House: for those who are gifted' _and Matt verbally scoffed. "Gifted my ass" He mumbled not loud enough for his parents to hear him.

His father looked back him, his blue eyes flashing excitedly. "Well here we are Matt," He said and turned back around, pushing the gas pedal. The car lurched and his father let out a curse and steered them to the gravel. Matt and his mother were unbothered by this, they were used to this by now. By the time the car finally reached the building Matt truly believed his father said every curse word in the book. Now that they were closer Matt could make out the building better; Large peaks and old wooden shingles adorned the roof. On top of the peaks there were metal rods set in a point. The building was larger than it gave away at the end of the drive and Matt began to envy the orphans for living in such a nice house.

He glanced to the left of the yard and nearly jumped out of his skin. An older man stood at his door, a yellowed smile etched on his face. Matt swore and shrunk away from his door as much as his seat belt would allow. "Watch your language sweetie," His mother chastised and his father laughed. The man seemed to have stepped away from his door and moved to greet his father as he stepped out from the car. Matt got out hesitantly and eyed the man up, he was just a little taller than Matt himself. The man introduced himself as Roger and that he was the care taker of the orphanage. He said he took the role when his good friend Mr. Wammy retired.

Roger led the family of three inside, and into the main office. He sat down in his chair with a small huff and the family sat as well. "Well first business, how old of a child are you looking for and what gender would you prefer? Please remember you do not have to choose a specific gender because I'll have you look around her in a second," Roger said looking at the parents solemnly. Matt glanced at his parents and the seemed to be debating on their answer.

"Well we want someone around our sons age-"

"He's fifteen," Matt's mother interrupted.

"-and possibly a boy," His father finished. Roger nodded and wrote down some notes and looked back up at them.

"We'll allow you to have the child visit today, if you find one that is," Roger smiled sheepishly, it seemed he wanted some of the children gone. "You'll find the older male children on the second floor, ages 11-16, and the older female children on the 3rd floor, also 11-16." Roger said getting up and directing the couple to the stairs located at the end of the hall. Matts mother immediately headed to the stairs, eager to find a child. His father though took his time, checking on the younger children. Matt decided to stay on the first floor and broke out his PSP. He was immediately was absorbed in the game and forgot that he was even at an orphanage; until his father picked the PSP out of his hands. Matt let out an angry whine and reached up for his device.

"Come upstairs, and maybe you'll get this back," His father threatened and pocketed the PSP. Mat let a groan slip and hauled himself off the hardwood flooring. It seemed his mother had found the new 'pet' and Matt grinned at his thought. His father led him in to a large library, larger than the one at Matt's school. He eventually spotted his mother in the large crowd of children, young and old. She seemed to have herself situated next to what seemed to be a blonde girl.

"Leave it to mom to find a girl," Matt muttered and his father laughed at the statement.

"I see you found someone Tricia," Matt's father called and his mother whipped her head back a the two and smiled.

"Yes, this is, what was your name sweetie?" Matt's mother laid her hand gently on the slender shoulder of the blonde. The blonde looked up at her and answered in a polite whisper. "This is Mello," She smiled at them, she had already made her decision, she wanted to bring home the blonde. Matt's father couldn't really say no and the kid seemed well behaved to top it off. Matt didn't like the verdict though, he wanted somebody interesting, not someone with the personality of cardboard. "Mello, that's my husband, Patrick, and my son Matt would like to say hello to them?" Matt couldn't believe his mother, this was an orphanage for geniuses but she was treating the blonde like they were retarded.

The blonde turned back at them, a pleasant smile plastered on there face and Matt frowned. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Patrick and-," Mello said in a slightly heavy slovenian accent.

"Matt," Mello's eye flicked over to him and his smile grew a little wider.

"-and Matt,"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay next chapter they'll have Mello visit them, um please review, it makes my day and encourages me to write more and post chapters quicker!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Krow**


End file.
